Durararamon Go
by inlovewithshizaya
Summary: Izaya is acting pretty strange... Well more then usual. He's ignoring his and Shizuo's usual routine, not only in public but also in private. At first Shizuo thought nothing of it until he gets feed up with it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any mentioned franchise in here.

* * *

 **Durararamon Go**

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was always a regular occurrence, that when a well known temperamental bodyguard ran into a certain eccentric informant all hell would break lose in Ikebukuro. It always was and no one ever doubted that it would stay that way… that was until today.

Yes, it was today when something took place in Ikebukuro that no one, and I mean NO ONE had seen coming before. What happened is, well… that exactly nothing happened.

Like on any Monday, Heiwajima Shizuo woke up, met up with his good friend Tom and started their daily work. As usually he lost his temper thanks to a particular annoying "client", punched them in the face, had thrown a vending machine at a group of scumbags that attacked him on his way to lunch break. And later he riled up a bunch of other clients who refused to hand over the money from their debt.

It was sometime after their lunch break had ended that Shizuo first noticed this familiar smell, the fragrance of none other than Orihara Izaya, the bane of his existence and eternal nemesis. He'd also call him a great pain in the ass, if it wasn't for the fact that indeed Shizuo was literally the pain and mostly pleasure in Izaya's ass. For the two of them were in a relationship ever since reaching the age of twenty-one.

It was then that the bleach blonde man had prepared himself for their usual chase. Even Tom mentally prepared himself to finish their job alone after he first saw his bodyguard tensing up in recognition of his boyfriend being somewhere near in town. Surprisingly no black haired informant crossed their path. Something like this was rare, though it still happened from time to time, but what really kept irritating the bartender clothes wearing male, was that Izaya's annoying/addicting smell kept disappearing and reappearing. All through the afternoon without even catching a glimpse at his fur trimmed jacket.

They managed to finish their work for the day, without disrupting it in order for Shizuo to chase his lover out of town. After their last client the dread-locked man invited his partner to grab a bite and maybe a few drinks at Russian Sushi before calling it a day, when finally, something occurred.

The Russian restaurant was already in sight when Shizuo finally saw his boyfriend. Izaya was just standing there, a few feet beside Simon who handed out flyers, his eyes locked on his private phone, the one that Shizuo had the number to.

The black Russian kept moving his mouth, probably talking to the smaller male, but instead of running his own mouth sore the raven head just nodded up and down in answer, making the Russian frown a bit.

Even thought the two dept collectors were still to far away as to hear the one sided conversation Simon had with Izaya, they both thought it was pretty strange. Tom thought this, for he had never seen the informant not running his mouth and Shizuo for seeing how transfixed Izaya seemed towards the device in his hands. He never used his private phone to keep contact with clients. The only numbers saved up in there where his own, the numbers of Izaya's parents, his sisters and their mutual weird friend, Shinra.

So if Izaya wasn't sending messages back and forth with Shizuo, with whom then? His mum was currently working in America while his father was somewhere in Europe working on a project for his company. Shizuo had no idea about the time difference between Izaya and his parents but he was sure that they were either asleep or in the middle of work right now.

It couldn't be that Izaya was sending texts to his little twin sisters because not even he would dare to encourage them on bombarding him with messages. They were two and he was only one, thought if anyone would be able to keep up with the rumored texting speed of the Orihara twins it would be none other than Orihara Izaya.

It also couldn't have been Shinra that got Izaya so immersed in his phone. From a short meeting with Celty earlier this day, he knew that the two love birds had plans for the day. The underground doctor would rather gauge his eyes out before taking a glimpse at his phone while spending quality time with his fiancée.

It was when Izaya all of a sudden started to move away from his position that Shizuo screamed his name. Tom had already leaned himself against the wall beside them while several eyes locked themselves on the beast of Ikebukuro, anticipating his next move.

Strange thing was that Izaya didn't even seem to have heard him. He walked right into his boyfriend's direction, eyes kept on his phone.

"Oi!" Shizuo began shouting at him again. "You wanna screw with me?! Look up!" he barked, but Izaya jut kept walking. He passed Shizuo without even giving him the time of day, when the blonde whirled around. The informant kept walking, right towards a pole. "Flea!" the blonde warned. Nothing.

If Shizuo hadn't reacted just in time and grabbed the smaller man's hood, Izaya would have run face first into the pole.

Luckily the momentum of Shizuo grabbing at him tore the informant away from whatever kept him distracted.

"Eh?" came a rather intelligent sound from the ravenette's mouth. "Ah, Shizu-chan. Nice meeting you." he said after regaining his well known charm.

"What's up with ya', Flea?" came the blonde's irritated question. The eyes of Ikebukuro still watching the two, until the ex-bartender growled towards the crowd. Seemingly scared the audience moved on their merry ways.

"Nothing's wrong, Shizu-chan. I'm just working on something important." called his lover's voice for his attention. Stretching his neck a bit to the side to get a glimpse on what was on Izaya's phone he asked: "What on?"

He was only able to see the display for a short time before Izaya had pulled it towards his chest and for a brief second there was a red hue on his face. "Something. Now, if you excuse me, Shizu-chan. There is still a lot for me to do. I'll catch you later." And with that the annoying flea happily skipped away.

"You don't want to go after him?" a voice from beside him asked. Looking down at Tom the blonde pushed up his sunglasses. "I'm not sure if I want to catch whatever makes him strange…er today as well. So I'll just leave him be for today." he said right before his stomach began to growl.

"If you say so." Tom began. "Let's go grab a bite." With that said they both turned around towards Russian Sushi.

Shizuo made a mental note to later ask Izaya what this strange map was he saw on the others phone. It looked like a bunch of green fields with streets running through them and purple and blue things that strangely looked similar to street signs.

There was a bit more to see, but Izaya had drawn the display from his sight before he could make out anything more than that.

Another thing that made him curious was the look his boyfriend had on for a second back there. It almost looked like the face he made when Shizuo had found out about his obsession for the show "Hanamaru Kindergarten".

"When the flea comes over tonight I'm gonna ask him." he decided.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ever since this particular meeting Shizuo hadn't heard anything from his boyfriend.

He had smelled him on and off around in Ikebukuro nearly everyday, even saw him walking by a few blocks away from him, again staring at his phone, but when the blonde had tried to catch up to him, Izaya had disappeared towards the train station. During the day he didn't even pick up his phone and in the evening he never gave any explanation for his weirder behavior and even fell asleep while still on the phone. After three days Shizuo had even gone to Izaya's apartment, only to be met with him not at home. He would have stayed there and waited for him, if he hadn't had to work the next day. Luckily the up-coming weekend was Izaya's turn to sleep over at Shizuo's. So Friday evening while on his way back from work, he thought that he'd finally get an explanation.

He already learned the meaning of the strange map he saw that day on the flea's phone after seeing the same thing on Shinra's cell after complaining to him about Izaya.

When Izaya still wasn't there half an hour after Shizuo came home he was feed up with everything. So he pulled out his own phone and called the louse.

He was sure that it wouldn't take long until Izaya would pick up. He'd most probably only had let his phone go from his grasp during the last few days before using the bathroom or when going to sleep. After what he had seen Izaya was far more obsessed with _it_ than Shinra.

Right after the sound of Izaya picking up was heard Shizuo began to speak. "Ne, Izaya… You wanna come over?" There was a short pause.

"Sorry, I still have to finish some things around here in Shinjuku." came the flea's tired voice over the line.

Now it was Shizuo's time to consider his words. Should he really make use of _it_?

"You still need something?" asked the black haired male. The decision was made instantly before the blonde answered the question. "There's a Bulbasaur in my kitchen."

Never before had Ikebukuro seen Orihara Izaya run as fast through its streets as on this day.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A few days had passed after Izaya had revealed his obsession with Pokemon and hurried over to his boyfriend's place only to find out there was no Bulbasaur to catch for him. Still, his journey wasn't in vain since he caught himself a Jigglypuff at Shizuo's doorstep instead.

In the end the very strange couple of lovers made a compromise. As long as Izaya would tone his Pokemon Go time down enough as to spend time with the bleached haired man, Shizuo would refrain from smashing his phone the next chance he gets.

Now the pair was lounging on the couch inside the informant's apartment, mobile lying out of reach while the pair watched a movie.

"Ne, Shizu-chan?" the smaller began, answered by a grunt from the man he had snuggled into. "Do you want to move in together?" Due to his head resting on the others chest he could hear how his heart skipped a beat before rapidly gaining speed.

"I... eh… You sure? Wait! I mean… Y-yes." the bodyguard stuttered making Izaya giggle and look up into his face with a smile. The next thing he knew was that Shizuo had pulled him closer towards him, burying his face inside those soft raven colored locks. "Where was that coming up so suddenly?" his words getting muffled by all the hair he mumbled into.

"Well…" Izaya began. "There is this apartment in Ikebukuro for sale that I really had my eyes on recently."

"There is?" Shizuo couldn't have been happier. Izaya, his Izaya wanted them to move in together. To take the next step in their relationship. "I'm really happy right now." He said. There was nothing that could possibly ruin this moment.

Izaya nodded. "Me too, there is an arena right next to it and it's surrounded by a bunch of Poke-Stops."

A defeated sigh escaped the taller man's lips.

"On the other hand… We don't have to rush things."

 **THE END**


End file.
